KENAKALAN REMAJA!
by RaFa LLight S.N
Summary: Kenakalan remaja? Umumnya orang-orang memang menganggap itu adalah hal yang buruk. Tapi siapa sangka, bagi mereka yang melakukannya mengganggap itu adalah hal paling menarik yang pernah mereka lakukan. Fakta! AU! Chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. What? Joker Chess?

Hei...saya membuat fic baru

Yah...meskipun "Kimi to Boku" milik saya belum kelar, tapi...saya sungguh tak tahan untuk mengetik "Kenakalan Remaja" ini. (padahal update kimi to boku aja telat terus)

Yah...maafkan saya deh...saya akan berusaha apdet untuk "Kimi to Boku" lebih cepat

Jadi jangan hajar saya ya :D

Nah...sekarang, lain cerita

Enjoy read

.

*.*

**KENAKALAN REMAJA!**

**Chapter 1 "What? Joker Chess?"**

**Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso**

**Rated M**

**Pair :**

Sebastian and Ciel

_Kenakalan remaja? Umumnya orang-orang memang menganggap itu adalah hal yang buruk. Tapi siapa sangka, bagi mereka yang melakukannya mengganggap itu adalah hal paling menarik yang pernah mereka lakukan_. **_Fakta_**!

.

.

*.*

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Muka datar itu berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya meskipun amarahnya kembali tersulut. Ia memberikan tatapan datar kepada pemuda diseberangnya yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Ya...kemarin _Joker Chess_ mengadakan kerusuhan lagi dengan Seiya _Gakuen_. Warga bilang, ada beberapa siswa yang berhasil tertangkap oleh polisi"

"Apakah, anggota _Joker Chess_ ada yang tertangkap?" Tanyanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang dirasanya akan melorot

...

...

"Tidak ada, _kaicho_" Jawab pemuda berkacamata di depan mejanya. Masih tetap datar mimik mukanya ataupun nada suaranya.

"Sudah kuduga. Lalu, bagaimana dengan perkembangan anggota penyelidik?" Wajah datar itu semakin serius menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang tak kalah datarnya. Ia tak berharap apapun untuk mendapat jawaban baik yang akan diberikan anak buahnya ini.

"Hanya sedikit, tapi mereka berusaha menanyai warga sekitar tentang bagaimana rupa _Joker Chess_"

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya kuserahkan semuanya padamu, _fuku-kaicho_"

"_Hai_"

Mata emerald bercampur emasnya mengiringi langkah kepergian sang wakil ketua yang baru saja menghadapnya. Mukanya tetap datar sembari melihat pintu yang barusan tertutup karena ulah bawahannya. Ia tampak berpikir keras, sambil tetap memandang pintu kayu tadi. Tanpa mengedipkan mata sekalipun. Ia bahkan tak akan membiarkan satu hal pun terlupakan oleh pikirannya karena ia mengedipkan mata. Otaknya berputar-putar mereka-reka kejadian-kejadian yang akhir ini mengundang sisi ketertarikannya. Ya...ia tertarik dengan _Joker Chess_. Organisasi atau sebut sebut saja kelompok bocah-bocah nakal yang akhir-akhir ini sedang dibicarakan orang-orang di Distrik-nya. Mereka sering membuat ulah seperti tawuran antar SMA, balapan liar, mencoret-coret dinding dengan pilog yang bertuliskan nama organisasi mereka, bahkan mereka pernah memukuli anggota kepolisian! Benar-benar deh...

Bermula dari sekitar tiga bulan setengah yang lalu. Saat _Joker Chess_ pertama kali beraksi. Yah...ulah pertama mereka memang tak berdampak besar bagi sang _kaichou _Keyoushi gakuen ini. Tapi...saat ada salah satu warga yang melihat bahwa anggota _Joker Chess_ memakai seragam SMA Keyoushi...

Sang _kaicho_ tak bisa diam saja...

Tentu saja. Masa' ketua OSIS seperti dirinya diam saja ada anak di sekolahnya berbuat ulah sampai-sampai meresahkan warga sekitar? Memang, jabatannya mau dicabut apa...Apalagi Joker Chess telah mencoreng nama baik dari Keyoushi _gakuen_. Padahal sekolah ini adalah salah satu SMA yang patut dibanggakan karena prestasi non akademik-nya yang kerap kali menjuarai juara pertama di Distrik-nya.

Yang ia kesalkan ialah...sampai saat ini, anggota maupun pengurus OSIS sama sekali belum dapat menemukan anggota _Joker Chess_ satupun! Padahal mereka berada di satu sekolah yang sama! Mereka benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan diri. Dan itu membuat OSIS terlihat bodoh di mata mereka karena belum dapat menemukan anggota mereka.

Yang unik adalah, saat mereka beraksi melakukan hal-hal nakal seperti itu...mereka memakai topeng sebagai kedok. Warga bilang, mereka memakai topeng kertas yang berwajah para artis-artis terkenal seperti Cristiano Ronaldo, Kenichi Matsuyama, sampai-sampai para warga bilang, mereka juga pernah menggunakan topeng anime. Selain memakai topeng, mereka juga menggunakan topi rajutan di kepala mereka untuk menutupi rambut mereka. Makanya, hingga saat ini OSIS tak pernah menemukan jejak anggota mereka. Tapi yang mengherankan baginya adalah...ternyata anggota Joker Chess hanya ada lima orang. Tentu saja info itu ia dapatkan dari warga sekitar. Ia kira anggotanya dapat mencapai puluhan orang, tapi ternyata hanya lima orang. Tapi tak semudah itu sang ketua perkumpulan murid ini percaya pada opini warga. Bisa saja anggota yang beraksi hanya lima orang. Dan yang lain sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Tok Tok"

"Masuk"

Pintu pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis bertubuh aduhai dan berkulit tan memasuki ruangan. Rok sekolahnya yang mini agak berkibar sewaktu ia melangkah menuju meja kerjanya. Memperlihatkan pahanya yang gelap namun sangat mulus. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada _kaicho_-nya, ia duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai mengerjakan tumpukan kertas yang sejak tadi bersarang di mejanya. Pandangannya datar sedatar-datarnya. Bahkan mungkin lebih datar dari sang kaicho yang saat ini sibuk berpikir entah apa.

Tipe wanita yang cuek!

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai _kaicho_ itu juga sepertinya tak keberatan dengan sikap gadis ini. Ia malah senang memiliki anak buah yang tak banyak bicara seperti ini. Ia tahu, gadis yang menjabat sebagai koordinator umum semua seksi-seksi 7k di OSIS ini sedang lelah, meskipun ia seperti tak menunjukkan emosi apapun di wajah cantiknya. Yah...menjadi OSIS memang tak mudah dan melelahkan. Apalagi yang menjadi pengurus inti OSIS. Dan...tugas mereka menjadi lebih banyak lagi setelah munculnya _Joker Chess_ yang seenak udelnya menurunkan citra SMA Keyoushi di mata orang-orang.

"_Kaicho_, apakah sebaiknya seksi keamanan dan ketertiban aku perintahkan untuk muncul ke TKP saat _Joker Chess_ beraksi?" Ucap perempuan itu tiba-tiba. Raut muka maupun nada bicaranya sama-sama datarnya.

"Memangnya kalian sudah tahu dimana tempat mereka beraksi selanjutnya?" Jawab sang _kaicho_

"Tidak, tapi...kalau mereka mencari di setiap sudut kota, kemungkinan mereka akan menemukan _Joker Chess_ yang sedang beraksi. Lagipula, Joker Chess selalu beraksi setelah jam pulang sekolah"

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan saranmu, Hannah. Tapi kirimkan saja anggota yang pintar bela diri. Siapa tahu mereka bisa terancam"

"_Hai_" Jawab Hannah. Ia keluar dari ruang OSIS. Sepertinya gadis berambut perak itu langsung memerintahkan bawahannya. Hah...cara kerja yang cepat seperti ini memang dibutuhkan di OSIS.

Dan lagi-lagi ketua OSIS itu pun sendirian di ruang OSIS

.

.

*.*

"Sebs, kemarin aku melihat _Joker Chess_ sedang tawuran dengan Seiya _gakuen_ saat aku sedang berbelanja di minimarket"

Sejenak Sebastian memandang Agni yang berada di sampingnya. Kemudian ia memutar bola matanya malas. _Lagi-lagi, topik tentang Joker Chess_. Pikirnya bosan dan jenuh. Kenapa Joker Chess sebegitu terkenalnya sih? Padahal mereka hanya melakukan perbuatan yang yah...seperti itu. Begitu saja kenapa dibesar-besarkan?

Dasar!

"Dan ternyata benar, kalau _Joker Chess_ itu adalah anak-anak dari sekolah kita"

Sebastian tertegun. "Masa'?" Nah...ini baru menarik menurutnya

"Iya...mereka memakai seragam sekolah kita...Hah...benar-benar mencoreng nama baik sekolah kita" Ucap Agni ,prihatin dan kesal

"Yah...tapi sekolah kita juga termasuk sekolah yang bagus di mata warga daerah ini kan" Balas Sebastian santai sambil memakan roti yang menjadi makan siangnya saat ini dengan tak bernafsu.

"Emm...betul juga sih...tapi untungnya aku tak terkena masalah dengan mereka kemarin. Aku sempat khawatir kalau mereka juga akan bertarung di dalam minimarket tempatku belanja hahaha" Agni tertawa yang menurut Sebastian garing.

"Yah...kau benar-benar beruntung" Sebastian berucap seadanya

"Aku kasihan dengan OSIS, pekerjaan mereka bertambah karena ulah Joker Chess. Hah...andai saja aku pintar bertarung, pasti aku sudah menangkap mereka kemarin" Celoteh Agni

"Kau ingin menangkap mereka? Hah..niat sekali kau, aku saja sama sekali tak tertarik dengan _Joker Chess_ ataupun OSIS. Kenapa sih dua organisasi itu niat sekali. Merepotkan..." Keluh Sebastian benar-benar jujur

"Bagimu apa sih yang tak merepotkan?" Agni _sweetdrop_ dengan kelakuan teman sekelasnya ini.

.

*.*

"Ciel, kau tak apa?"

"Apa maksudmu Dagger?"

"Kau tak apa kan? Kudengar kemarin _Joker Chess_ beraksi di jalanan yang searah dengan jalan pulangmu kan..." Ucap Dagger khawatir sambil meneliti keadaan Ciel dari bawah—atas—atas—bawah.

"Aku tak apa kok...lagipula aku juga tak bertemu dengan mereka" Jawab Ciel berusaha meyakinkan temannya ini.

"Hah...kau ini kecil sih...jadi kalau diapa-apakan kan mudah...nanti mau pulang bareng?" Tawar Degger yang menurut Ciel berlebihan di matanya.

"Tak usah...Lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Protesnya

"Dan juga, kalau pulang...aku selalu bareng dengan Sebastian. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, ia bisa bertarung. Sebastian kan jago bela diri" Terang Ciel

"Emm...begitu ya. Baiklah. Hah...Tokyo ini kan sudah penuh dengan kejahatan, apalagi dengan munculnya _Joker Chess_, kota ini terlihat makin berbahaya"

"Hmm" Tanggap Ciel pendek

"Para murid-murid SMA yang pulang senja merasa terancam ketika pulang ke rumah mereka gara-gara _Joker Chess_ sedang tawuran. Yah...kita kan juga tak tahu di mana _Joker Chess_ akan membuat keributan selanjutnya. Jadi berhati-hatilah" Bagi Ciel sekarang ini Dagger seperti seorang Ibu-Ibu tukang gosip yang melarang anak perawannya untuk tak keluuar malam-malam.

"Hn"

"Oh...ya, kau juga jangan merasa terlindungi dengan adanya Sebastian. Kudengar _Joker Chess_ itu beranggotakan lima orang yang semuanya jago bela diri"

"Hn"

"Dari tadi kau 'hn' terus! Kau tak mendengarkanku?"

"Dengar sih...sedikit" Balas Ciel jujur. Yah...Dagger bicaranya cepat begitu sih...Jadi Ciel juga tak terlalu mendengar ucapannya. Yang ia dengar paling-paling cuma _Joker Chess_ atau apalah itu.

"Hah...setidaknya jangan terlalu cuek dengan lingkungan sekitarmu Ciel" Dagger menghela napas, berat.

"Tidak juga. Emm...tapi"

"Tapi apa?"

"_Joker Cheese_ itu apa ya?" Tanya Ciel polos sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya

...

...

...

Aduh...

Anak ini memang sangat ketinggalan info!

"Bukan _Joker Cheese_ Ciel, tapi _Joker Chess_!" Dagger gemas dengan Ciel. Yah...tak disangkanya ia punya teman yang kuper seperti Ciel

_Poor_ Dagger!

.

.

*.*

_Pulang Sekolah_

"Ron, ke _Game Center_ yuk"

"Eh? Sekarang? Tapi aku tak bawa uang banyak lho. Memang kau mau mentraktirku?" Ronald men_stater_ motornya

"Tak apalah...biar kupinjami dulu...Ayolah...aku sedang malas pulang"

"Hah...iya-iya..." Jawab Ronald meladeni ajakan temannya ini meskipun saat ini ia sangat—sangat malas.

"Hei, Eric...serius nih, kita mau ke _game center_?" Ronald meyakinkan temannya

"Iya...memangnya kemana lagi?" Eric heran

"Mendingan main _game_ di rumah saja...entah kenapa saat ini aku tak ingin ke _game center_" Ucap Ronald sembari memakai helmnya

"Di rumah? Memang akan ada apa?"

"Entahlah...mungkin saja ada _game_ yang ingin kumainkan di rumah"

"Hmm..." Eric tampak menimang-nimang

"Gimana?"

"Baiklah...ayo kita jalan" Eric yang tadinya mengajak Ronald malah ia yang diajak.

Ronald pun mengikuti motor Eric yang sudah melaju kencang di depannya.

Tanpa menduga akan ada peristiwa yang akan terjadi pada mereka

Yah...bersiap-siap saja!

.

.

*.*

"Hei, Gray...apa kita tak ada kegiatan sama sekali?" Keluh pemuda yang bersandar di sofa sambil memainkan _remote_ TV. Ia hanya menatap datar pada berita yang saat ini tengah dilihatnya. Menurutnya, sama sekali tak menarik! Namun, entah mengapa ia tak mengganti ke saluran lain.

"Yah...tak ada yang berbuat ulah pada kita...makanya kita tak beraksi. Bersabarlah sedikit Black...kita baru saja beraksi kemarin" Gray merengut kesal sambil menyodorkan sekaleng soda pada temannya dengan kasar. Ia mengambil posisi duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki kurusnya.

"Dan juga...kenapa Play, Gold dan Cigar belum datang ya..."

"Mungkin mereka masih di jalan. Ah...kita kan juga tidak janji untuk berkumpul hari ini"

"Iya sih...tapi sehabis pulang sekolah kan mereka selalu ke sini"

"Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa..." Lanjut Gray menerka-nerka

"Jangan _negative thingking _begitu Gray...Mereka pasti juga bisa mengatasi sendirian kok" Black menyeruput sodanya. Diliriknya temannya yang duduk di seberangnya. Yah...entah mengapa, raut wajah Gray yang seperti itu membuat dirinya ikut prihatin juga. Ah...ia yakin, ucapannya barusan malah makin membuat pemuda di sampingnya semakin kalut. Ia jadi terlihat tak berguna kali ini.

Memang!

"Hah...kau _punya_ apa?" Tanya Black pada akhirnya

"Ayo kita pergi mencari mereka saja. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

Black bersuit ria. Akhirnya, ada hal menarik lagi yang akan terjadi. Ini yang ditunggunya sedari tadi! "Baiklah...Tapi kemana?" Ujarnya sambil beranjak dengan semangat. Kaleng sodanya yang baru saja tandas ditendangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada agak jauh darinya. Dan, ia menyeringai ketika kaleng itu dengan sukses masuk ke dalam targetnya.

"Insting!" Gray mengambil jaketnya yang digantung dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Sementara di belakangnya, Black hanya mengikuti sembari tersenyum. Entah apa arti senyumannya itu. Yah...untuk tugas pencarian ini, biarkan si Gray saja yang mengurusnya.

.

.

*.*

"Kau anggota _Joker Chess_ kan? Ayo jawab!"

"Apa? _Joker Chess_? Memang kalian buta hah?"

"Bisa saja penampilanmu itu menipu kami...Siapa tahu bocah seperti dirimu adalah anggota _Joker Chess_ kan?"

"Kenapa kalian menyimpulkan kalau aku anggota mereka hah?" Geramnya tak terima. Mata lautnya memandang benci ke arah segerombolan pemuda yang mengelilinginya sambil mengayunkan tongkat bisbol mereka.

"_Joker Chess_ kan dari SMA Keyoushi. Dan seragammu menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah murid sekolah itu" Ucap pemuda bertindik di hidungnya sambil menyeringai mesum melihat tubuh korbannya

"Jadi, kalian dengan sembarangan memilih secara acak murid-murid SMA kami dan menuduhnya sebagai anggota _Joker Chess_? Seperti yang kalian lakukan padaku sekarang?" Desisnya muak

"Ya...siapa tahu yang kita tangkap kebetulan adalah anggota geng itu"

...

...

...

"Kau tak mau menjawabnya?"

"Heh...kelihatannya kita salah target bos...wajah seperti ini masa' anggota _Joker Chess_?" Bisik salah satu orang berwajah sangar sambil menyeringai mesum ke arah korbannya.

"_Urusai_! Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau kita tak bisa tertipu oleh penampilan!"

"Ma—Maaf bos"

"Hei, _gaki_...jangan diam saja!"

"Sikap kalian..."

"He?" Ketujuh pemuda itu memandang korban mereka yang saat ini menunduk dalam. Menangiskah dia?

"Membuatku muak!" Dengan cepat ia langsung meninju perut pemuda yang ada di depannya setelah berteriak. Tentu saja ia tak tanggung-tanggung meninju pemuda di depannya dengan keras. Ya...satu pukulan keras di perut, pemuda bercat pirang yang baru saja dipukulnya itu tersungkur jauh ke belakang dan menabrak tempat sampah.

"Dia kuat sekali bos..."

"A—apa yang kalian takutkan?! Cepat hajar dia!" Perintah pemimpin geng itu. Dengan sigap anak buahnya menerjang ke arah si korban sambil mengayunkan tongkat bisbol mereka. Dan satu-satunya murid Keyoushi gakuen itu satu persatu menghindari dan membalas pukulan dari gerombolan preman yang menerjangnya.

"Haha! Rasakan itu!" Teriak pemuda bertindik yang telah berhasil memukul punggung dari bocah di hadapannya. Dan itu membuat keseimbangan bocah itu rubuh. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, teman-temannya yang lain memukuli anak itu yang saat ini menunduk. Yah...pemuda berusaha melawan sih, tapi serangan dari tongkat bisbol menghantamnya tanpa ampun dan bertubi-tubi. Cih...pecundang yang bisanya main keroyok!

"Heh...awalnya kukira kau anggota _Joker Chess_ setelah pertama kali memukul keras anggota kami, tapi ternyata kau hanyalah murid SMA Keyoushi yang sama sekali tak bisa bertarung" Cela pemuda berambut pirang sembari meludah di dekat murid tadi. Rupanya sasarannya meleset!

"Dasar...sama sekali tak mena—"

BUAGH

Satu pukulan keras di dagu, membuat pemuda yang bercerocos ria itu melayang ke atas dan jatuh bertubrukan dengan tanah dingin yang diinjaknya.

"Masih bisa bergerak?" Gerombolan preman itu melolot

"Hajar dia lagi!"

Murid SMA Keyoushi itu memandang datar pada gerombolan pemuda yang saat ini telah menerjangnya lagi. Ia baru saja menghabisi dua dari tujuh preman di hadapannya. Hah...baginya ini sama sekali tak adil. Masa' tujuh lawan satu? Pakai senjata tongkat bisbol semua lagi...Berbeda dengannya yang hanya pakai tangan kosong sejak tadi.

"_Sepertinya aku harus memakai itu ya?" _

Dikeluarkannya dengan gesitsuatu benda dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah itu ia berkuda-kuda untuk bersiap menghabisi para pemuda bertampang preman itu. Lima detik. Biarkan ia menyelesaikan semuanya dalam lima detik. Setelah itu, biarkan ia keluar dari gang sempit tempat nongkrong preman-preman cabul ini.

"_Kore de owari da*_!" Ucap salah satu pemuda yang pertama kali mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah kepala korbannya. (*arti : _Dengan begini selesai sudah_)

"_Owari da to*_?" Bisik si korbannya sambil menahan tongkat bisbol lawannya dengan tongkat besi kecil yang baru saja dikeluarkannya (*arti : _Selesai katamu?_)

"Justru ini baru akan dimulai!" Ia menyeringai iblis sambil melihat preman yang terlihat bingung di hadapannya.

"Terimalah ini, _Odoroku denki_*!" Teriaknya sambil menggeser suatu tombol di senjatanya. Tak lupa senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang kini tengah melihat pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya berteriak kesakitan. (*arti : _kejut listrik_)

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan anggota _Joker Chess_ kan...Tapi beginilah akibatnya jika berbuat ulah pada SMA Keyoushi" Ingatnya sambil memasang senyum lebar. Sampai-sampai kedua kelopak matanya tertutup akibat lesung pipinya yang tertarik keatas.

"Meskipun bukan anggota Joker Chess, hampir 88% murid Keyoushi _gakuen_ pintar bela diri. Makanya kami sering menjuarai prestasi non-akademik. Terutama pada seni bela diri kendo" Celotehnya bangga, dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang dibusungkannya.

Ia pun melangkah meninggalkan gang yang sempit dan gelap ini. Tanpa melirik ke belakang ia menjauh dari tempat sempit ini. Tempat pemuda-pemuda yang baru saja dihabisinya itu sedang terkapar lemas saat ini. Suara langkah sepatunya menggema dan memantul di dinding-dinding yang lembab ini. Membuatnya berpikir kalau ia seperti psikopat gila yang baru saja berhasil membunuh targetnya. Yah...cepat-cepat ia mengusir pikiran itu dari otaknya. Setidaknya ia kan cuma anak SMA biasa. Tapi...semoga saja ia tak jadi psikopat gila seperti di bayangannya.

Sementara itu...

"Hah...kita salah target bos" Rintih pemuda yang saat ini bertubuh paling gosong diantara yang lain. Yah...jaraknya yang paling dekat dengan anak tadi sih...

.

*.*

"Gold, kau tak apa?"

"Eh?" Ia kaget dengan seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Tampak dua pemuda menghampirinya yang baru saja keluat dari gang tadi.

"Hah...hah...kau tak apa kan?" Tanya pemuda yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Sepertinya ia habis berlari-larian

"Tak apa kok...jangan khawatir Gray...hanya lebam sedikit sih...dan juga mereka sudah kuhabisi"

"Sedikit gimana? Pipimu bengkak tuh..." Ujar pemuda yang satunya

"Hah? Masa'? Akh! Sial..." Protesnya sebal

"Kalau begini, terpaksa aku besok tak masuk sekolah lagi ya..." Keluhnya

"Mau tak mau ya begitu...kita tak akan membiarkan OSIS mencurigai kau yang berwajah babak belur seperti ini datang ke sekolah..."

"Hah..." Pemuda yang bernama Gold menghela napas. Yah...di rumah juga tak buruk. Pikirnya

"Ayo...kuobati lukamu agar bisa kempis dengan cepat"

"_Hai hai_..." Ucap Gold, pasrah. Ia mengikuti dua temannya yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Ditatapnya langit sore yang mulai berubah warna menjadi warna _orange_ dengan tatapan datar. Hmm...memang berapa lama ia tertahan di gang sempit itu sampai-sampai langit mulai berganti warna? Hah...mungkin pasti gara-gara ia di interogasi oleh preman-preman bodoh tadi. Kalau pertarungannya sih, mungkin hanya memakan beberapa menit.

"Identitas _Joker Chess_ tak ketahuan kan? Kau berkelahi tadi tak pakai topeng kan..." Ujar Black, tajam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana sekolahnya. Kepalanya memutar ke belakang. Melihat Gold yang entah kenapa diam tak berbicara.

"Tidak kok...aku tidak mengakuinya. Tapi aku hampir saja keceplosan hehee..." Gold nyengir lima jari. Yah...terkadang ia memang tak bisa menahan diri dengan mengatakan kalau ia anggota _Joker Chess_.

Gold menghentikan cengirannya ketika merasakan Black akan menjitak kepalanya. "Beneran kok...Aku bilang, kalau jangan macam-macam dengan murid Keyoushi, karena kebanyakan sekolah kita pintar bela diri" Tuturnya cepat. Tak ingin Black menjitaknya.

"Hah...itu lagi itu lagi" Black menghela napasnya

"Tapi itu memang fakta kok..." Sahut Gray cuek. Dan membuat Black dan Gold mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Hei Black, ngomong-ngomong...Play dan Cigar dimana?" Tanya Gray tiba-tiba

...

...

...

"Sudahlah tak usah dicari. Mereka kan berdua...jadi lebih mudah"

Ketiga sosok itu berjalan dengan santai di trotoar. Dikelilingi dengan hawa musim gugur dan angin yang berhembus pelan. Menggoyangkan helaian rambut mereka. Yah...tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Tak ada yang membuat lelucon. Hanya bunyi berisik dari daun-daun berguguran yang disapu oleh angin saja yang menemani langkah mereka.

.

*.*

Ronald memandang bingung pada gerombolan pemuda di hadapannya. Diliriknya Eric yang mulai mengeluarkan rokoknya dari saku celana sekolahnya. Hah...padahal mereka mau pulang ke rumahnya sehabis pulang dari sekolah. Tapi...tiba-tiba mereka di cegat oleh segerombolan pemuda bermotor yang saat ini melingkari mereka berdua.

"Kalian anggota _Joker Chess_ kan?" Ucap salah satu pemuda bergigi tonggos di hadapannya

Hah..._Joker Chess lagi...Joker Chess_ lagi...

"Apa buktinya?" Tanya Eric yang menghisap rokoknya penuh khidmad

"_Joker Chess_ kan murid SMA Keyoushi. Siapa tahu kalian adalah orang yang kami incar"

"Dan juga tampang kalian juga tampang berandalan. Apalagi kau merokok di tempat umum sambil masih pakai seragam" Cerocos salah satu pemuda yang sambil meng-gas motor modifikasinya. Suara berisik dari knalpot motor yang memilukan terdengar. Membuat para warga sekitar yang kebetulan menyaksikan kegiatan para remaja SMA itu melotot. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tak mau terlibat masalah dengan para remaja yang sepertinya akan tawuran itu. Pilihan terbaik bagi mereka saat ini hanyalah, cepat-cepat menjauh dari sini!

"Huh...jadi tanpa pandang bulu kalian memilih murid SMA kami dan menuduhnya seperti yang kalian lakukan pada kami sekarang?" Protes Ronald, bertampang jijik pada gerombolan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya...siapa tahu orang yang kami pilih adalah anggota _Joker Chess_"

"Kawanan geng kami yang lain juga telah menyebar dan menanyai beberapa murid SMA Keyoushi yang saat ini sedang pulang. Hahahaha"

"Sekarang, jawablah dengan jujur...Apakah kalian anggota _Joker Chess_?"

...

...

...

"Sudah kubilang, kami bukan anggota mereka!" Desis Ronald muak. Entah ia muak dengan wajah atau perkataaan preman-preman ini. Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal ini? Untung mulutnya sampai tak berbusa!

"Kami tak tahu kau berbohong atau jujur. Jadi...bagaimana kalau kita mengetesnya?" Ucap pemuda bertindik paling banyak sambil menyeringai. Diikuti dengan seringaian dari teman-temannya yang lain. Ronald hanya memandang jijik dengan mereka. _Sudah mukanya seperti knalpot rusak, gigi mereka juga...sepertinya mereka tak pernah sikat gigi setelah merokok!_ Batin Ronald mengalihkan mukanya. Takut matanya terkena infeksi jika terus-menerus memandang geng motor yang menghadangnya.

"Serang mereka berdua!"

Ronald dan Eric melotot melihat kawanan preman itu mengayunkan tongkat bisbol mereka.

...

Nasib sial!

.

.

_つづく_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hah...akhirnya selesai juga.

Baiklah minna-san, saya menunggu kritik, saran dan review dari anda!

Flame juga boleh kok...Tapi...

_**Please no silent readers!**_

Sekian terima kasih banyak

.

.

RF


	2. Two of Joker Chess

"Sudah kubilang, kami bukan anggota mereka!" Desis Ronald muak. Entah ia muak dengan wajah atau perkataaan preman-preman ini. Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal ini? Untung mulutnya sampai tak berbusa!

"Kami tak tahu kau berbohong atau jujur. Jadi...bagaimana kalau kita mengetesnya?" Ucap pemuda bertindik paling banyak sambil menyeringai. Diikuti dengan seringaian dari teman-temannya yang lain. Ronald hanya memandang jijik dengan mereka. _Sudah mukanya seperti knalpot rusak, gigi mereka juga...sepertinya mereka tak pernah sikat gigi setelah merokok!_ Batin Ronald mengalihkan mukanya. Takut matanya terkena infeksi jika terus-menerus memandang geng motor yang menghadangnya.

"Serang mereka berdua!"

Ronald dan Eric melotot melihat kawanan preman itu mengayunkan tongkat bisbol mereka.

...

Nasib sial!

.

.

**KENAKALAN REMAJA!**

**Chapter 2 "Two of Joker Chess"**

**Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso**

**Rated M**

**Pair :**

Sebastian and Ciel

_Kenakalan remaja? Umumnya orang-orang memang menganggap itu adalah hal yang buruk. Tapi siapa sangka, bagi mereka yang melakukannya mengganggap itu adalah hal paling menarik yang pernah mereka lakukan_. Fakta!

.

.

*.*

.

.

.

"Sial!" Umpat Ronald berteriak. Ia mengelak dari serangan pertama musuh yang menargetkan kepala pirangnya. Sekilas, ia juga melihat Eric yang berhasil menghalau serangan dari lawannya dengan mulus. Ronald menyeringai—entah untuk apa. Dengan cepat ia mengelak dan membalas serangan dari lawan-lawannya. Saking cepatnya, preman-preman yang menyerbunya hampir kewalahan. Padahal jumlah mereka saja berkali-kali lipat dengan murid Keyoushi ini!

Pukul—Tendang—Tendang—Pukul

Suara-suara dari aju jotos pun menggema dengan liar di kawasan ini. Warga sekitar pun sudah tak terlihat sama sekali di lingkungan ini. Sebagian bergegas untuk pulang dan beberapa dari mereka menutup rapat pintu dan pagar kediaman mereka. Dan mungkin ada pula yang menelpon polisi. Hanya murid-murid sinting ini yang tersisa di jalanan sepi ini. Mereka tak peduli jika jalanan yang mereka gunakan sebagai arena ini sempit. Apalagi mereka menaiki motor sambil bertarung.

Sebenarnya Ronald tak nyaman bertarung di sini dengan sepeda motor mahalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini ia selalu bertarung di arena yang luas. Itu pun di tempat latihan klub judo di sekolahnya. Dan di situ tentu saja ia tak pakai motor kan? Bisa dibilang, ini baru pengalaman pertamanya bertarung di area yang sempit dengan motornya. Namun, petarung harus selalu bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya bertarung kan? Apalagi dia sebentar lagi diajukan untuk lomba judo tingkat SMA di prefekturnya. Kalau ia tak bisa beradaptasi, bagaimana ia bisa menang nanti?

"Bos...kurasa, dia _Joker Chess_ bos..." Ucap pemuda bergigi tonggos pada bos yang ia bonceng di belakangnya. Sementara orang yang dipanggilnya bos tak menjawabnya. Entah karena sibuk memukul Ronald atau tak mendengar kicauan anak buahnya.

"Diam saja kau! Kemampuan Joker Chess masih lebih baik dari mereka berdua" Suara dari orang di belakangnya akhirnya keluar—menggelegar. Kelihatan sekali kalau bosnya saat ini sedang sangat tak bisa diganggu. Bahkan ia sempat mengubah pendiriannya terhadap Ronald dan Eric. Tadi ngomongnya yakin kalau mereka berdua anggota Joker Chess. Lha sekarang malah begini? Plin-plan sekali!

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ha?" Ronald menjalankan motornya dalam keramaian dan dengan segera memukul kedua preman—yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu. Diayunkannya tongkat bisbol yang entah sejak kapan ia mendapatkannya. Dentuman dari tongkat bisbol dan tengkuk kedua preman itu mengalir keras di udara. Bahkan Ronald terkejut melihat tongkat yang dibawanya telah patah. Memang ia memukul sekeras itu ya? Sampai patah seperti ini? Dan kedua preman yang baru saja dipukulnya itu jatuh berdebum di aspal bersamaan dengan motor mereka. Membuat semua anak buahnya yang tersisa menoleh ke arah bosnya yang sudah pingsan.

"BOOSSSS!" Seru mereka melihat bosnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Eric pun menoleh ke arah bos lawannya yang baru saja ditumbangkan Ronald. Kesempatan! Selagi anak buahnya _shock_, Eric mulai menghisap rokoknya yang sejak pertarungan dimulai hanya digigitnya saja. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan santai.

"Sudah kubilang, kami bukan Joker Chess. Kebanyakan murid Keyoushi menguasai bela diri. Dan sisanya hanya bisa bela diri namun tak menguasainya. Yah...kalau Joker Chess sih...sudah pro. Tak seperti kami" Kata Ronald—berusaha mendamaikan perkelahian ini. Tapi...untung saja ia memukul tengkuk kedua preman tadi. Andai saja yang dipukulnya kepala mereka, mungkin saja kepala mereka bocor. Atau yang paling parah gagar otak. Dilihatnya preman-preman disekitarnya yang diam melihat bos mereka yang terkapar. Semoga, mereka menyerah. Pikir Ronald tak ingin perkelahian ini dilanjutkan.

...

...

Hening

"HAHAHAHA...DARI DULU DIA MEMANG TAK PANTAS JADI BOS!"

"HAHA...MEMANGNYA KAMI SETIA PADAMU HAH?"

"MATI SAJA SANA BOS! UPS! MAKSUDKU MANTAN BOS! HAHAHAHA"

Ronald dan Eric kaget setengah mati melihat kawanan preman itu tertawa terbahak-bahak—senang dengan keadaan pemimpin mereka saat ini.

.

.

_Anak buah macam apa kalian!_

Batin Ronald dan Eric miris dengan kelakuan anak buah jaman sekarang yang dengan mudahnya tak setia pada atasannya. Eric mendengus jijik. Entah karena kelakuan preman-preman bangsat itu atau karena tawaan mereka terlalu memperlebar mulut. Kalau saja perutnya sudah diisi tadi, mungkin remaja berjanggut tipis ini sudah muntah di tempat.

"_Ima...tatakau wa mou tsuzuke!*_" Seru salah satu preman tadi. Disahuti oleh seruan teman-temannya pula. Motor kembali di gas. Cekikikan-cekikikan dari mereka terdengar cempreng di telinga Ronald. Sedangkan Eric menghentikan aksi merokoknya. (*arti : _Sekarang...pertarungan dimulai lagi!_)

BRRUMM

"GILA!" Umpat Ronald sambil menghindar dari terjangan motor lawannya yang melaju sangat kencang. Remaja playboy ini tak menyangka jika musuhnya berusaha menabrakkan motor mereka sendiri ke motor Ronald. Dengan kecapatan super lagi! Mereka ini goblok atau memang berusaha bunuh diri? Untung Ronald bisa menghindar dengan mulus. Kalau tidak, bobrok sudah motor mahal kesayangannya ini.

Dilihatnya preman barusan mendengus kesal—gagal karena tak berhasil menabrak Ronald. Dengan cepat preman itu membalikkan sepeda motornya dengan gesit. Bunyi ban motor belakangnya berdecit keras. Sampai-sampai aspal yang dipijaknya membekas. Membuat Ronald berwas-was terhadap preman paling sinting yang menuju ke arahnya ini. Bagaimana tidak paling sinting coba? Hanya orang itu saja diantara teman-temannya yang lain yang mencoba menabrakkan motornya sendiri ke arah Ronald. Dengan kecepatan sinting pula! Gila! Ronald juga tak mau dong jika dirinya dan motornya jadi bobrok!

.

Eric melirik ke arah Ronald yang bertarung dengan preman sinting—yang terus mencoba menabrak motor Ronald. Ha! Enak sekali Ronald dapat lawan yang lebih kuat dari lawan yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"_Doko ni miteirunda yo!*_" Teriak salah satu preman yang jadi lawannya saat ini. Eric mendengus kecil. Ini sih...bukan apa-apa dibandingkan preman yang dihadapi Ronald. Alhasil, karena mulai bosan Eric meng-gas motornya kencang—setelah menekan dan melepas rem depan dan belakangnya. Ditariknya kemudi motornya ke atas sesuai irama pegasnya. Membuat bagian depan motor miliknya melonjak ke atas. Dan ban depan miliknya dengan sukses menerjang badan lawannya. (*arti : _Kau melihat ke mana?_)

BUAGH

"_Pasti sakit_" Batin Eric miris—sambil terus menghadapi lawannya yang lain. Sial! Perasaan jumlah mereka tadi tak sebanyak ini. Lalu kenapa tak habis-habis! Apa mereka diam-diam menambah anggota saat Ronald dan Eric sibuk menangani perkelahian mereka? Cih...dasar curang!

"Sudah kubilang kami bukan anggota Joker Chess!" Ucap Eric kesal sambil menonjok pemuda yang menerjangnya. "Kemampuan Joker Chess tak seperti kami! Kalian pasti paham juga kan, bagaimana cara geng itu bertarung" Lanjutnya ingin mengakhiri pertarungan konyol ini.

"Tapi kau dan temanmu itu bisa menghabisi beberapa dari kami!" Jawab salah satu preman

"Kebanyakan murid kami memang jago berkelahi! Makanya sekolah kami sering mendapat juara lomba non akademik!" Balas Eric sungguh kesal setengah mati. Sudah dibilang bukan ,ya bukan kan...Kenapa preman-preman ini ngotot sekali sih...

"Benar juga ya...gimana nih? Aku sih sudah pernah melihat Joker Chess bertarung. Dan akselerasi mereka tak seperti mereka berdua" Bisik salah satu preman pada temannya. Namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Eric

Melihat preman-preman didepannya tampak menimang-nimang keputusan, ia berkata

"Baiklah...kita damai ya. Aku mau memaafkan kalian yang menyerangku dan temanku lho..." Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk tanda _piece_. Dilihatnya preman-preman itu sedang berdiskusi. Hah...begitu saja kenapa didiskusikan. Bukannya sudah jelas? Hah...ternyata mereka memang bodoh. Cepetan dong. Tangan Eric sudah mulai pegal nih.

Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya mereka selesai berdiskusi. Preman-preman itu menatap datar pada Eric. Dan perlahan-lahan, secara bergantian mereka mengacungkan tangan mereka membentuk tanda _piece_. Eric tersenyum simpul dan menunggu ucapan mereka.

"_PIECE_!" Seru mereka serentak.

"_Pie_—"

Saking terbawanya suasana Eric tak menyadari seorang preman berdiri di belakangnya dan mengayunkan tongkat bisbolnya keras pada punggungnya. Karena memang tak sigap sama sekali, Eric terkena pukulan itu dengan telak. Untung yang dipukul punggungnya, bukan kepalanya. Bocah berjanggut tipis itu bersyukur di saat yang tidak tepat rupanya. Walaupun tak kena kepalanya, tetap saja ia terkena pukulan keras kan?

Tak menyia-nyiakan usaha temannya, preman-preman yang lain menerjang Eric yang masih mengaduh kesakitan. Mereka memukul, menendang Eric dengan membabi buta. Meskipun Eric mencoba melawan, usahanya hampir tak membuahkan hasil. Waktu dia akan membalas serangan dari lawannya, tetapi teman-teman dari lawannya itu memukulinya. Mencoba membuat Eric tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan kini ada yang telah mengkunci tubuhnya dibagian lengan.

'_CIH_ _BRENGSEK! Aku ditipu mereka_!' Batin Eric yang merasa orang paling bodoh disini. Ia memang tak meyangka bahwa _piece usage_ tadi hanya tipuan belaka yang dibuat lawannya untuk menyerang dirinya. Curang sekali! Saking curangnya suasana hati Eric berubah menjadi sangat buruk dalam hitungan detik. Mereka telah mempermainkan _ piece usage_! Baru kali ini Eric melihat ada kumpulan preman yang mempermainkan hal penting itu. Padahal harganya mutlak di pertarungan!

.

Sedikit keterangan dari Author, _piece usage_ adalah cara bertindak untuk berdamai dalam pertarungan. Alasan bagi mereka yang menggunakan hal ini bermacam-macam. Cara kerjanya adalah dengan mengacungkan tangan kanan dan membentuk tanda _piece_. Lalu diikuti dengan balasan tanda piece dari pihak lain. Dan yang pihak merasa bersalah meneriakkan kata 'piece' terlebih dahulu dari pihak lainnya. Setelah kedua belah pihak meneriakkan kata _piece_, mereka mengucapkan _'accepted'_.

.

Kembali ke cerita...

"ERIC!" Teriak Ronald yang melihat temannya telah dipukuli oleh preman-preman itu. Kenapa jadi begini? Setahunya mereka bernegoisasi untuk _piece usage_ kan...Bisa-bisanya Eric ditipu oleh preman bajingan itu. Dasar curang!

Karena perhatian Ronald teralihkan pada Eric yang dipukuli membabi buta, ia melupakan lawannya yang kini sedang berusaha melukainya. Preman yang sedari tadi mengincar dirinya dengan menabrakkan motornya kini menyeringai setan. Ia menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Ronald yang masih melihat Eric. Ia mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menjalankan motornya karena mungkin kali ini ia akan berhasil menabrak Ronald.

Ronald yang mendengar suara sepeda motor pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Namun, baru saja ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia baru menyadari jika jarak antara lawannya dan dirinya kini begitu dekat. Sehingga...

BRUAK

Eric membelalakkan matanya

_Apa itu tadi?_

_Jangan-jangan..._

Eric berusaha menolehkan kepalanya dengan susah payah karena preman-preman bajingan ini terus memukulinya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, preman-preman itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan juga menoleh ke sumber suara barusan.

"RONALD!" Seru Eric keras melihat temannya yang terpental ke belakang setelah ditabrak oleh preman gila. Motornya terguling ke samping. Dan tubuhnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Sementara orang yang menabraknya juga terpental ke samping. Benar-benar preman sinting! Mempertaruhkan keselamatannya hanya untuk berhasil menabrak Ronald? Astaga!

Eric berlari ke arah Ronald dengan pakaian acak-acakan. Kesempatan! Selagi preman-preman tadi berhenti memukulinya, ia akan mencoba menyelamatkan Ronald.

GREP

"Mau kemana kau ha?" Ucap preman di belakangnya yang mengkunci tubuhnya. Cih...rupanya perhatian lawannya masih tak lepas darinya. Eric mencoba melepaskan diri dengan meronta-ronta. Sial! Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Ronald! Habis tabrakannya tadi keras sekali. Karena sudah sangat tak sabar, Eric menendang selakangan milik preman di belakangnya tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

Bingo!

"ADUHH!MASA DEPANKU!"

Preman itu berteriak kesakitan—sambil memegang tengah-tengah selakangannya. Brengsek! Tadi itu 'barang' miliknya juga kena! Saat preman itu lengah, Eric menghampiri Ronald yang masih tergeletak di tempat. Diguncangnya bahu Ronald agak keras. "Ron? Ron?" Panggilnya yang mulai menepuki pipi Ronald. Tak mau menyerah, Eric tetap mengguncang-guncang bahu Ronald. Ayolah Ron...bangun! Eric merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa jadi begini sih? Cih...kalau ada apa-apa pada sahabatnya ini Eric pasti akan dimarahi. Baik dari pihak keluarganya atau dari pihak Ronald.

"Ron?" Panggil Eric—pelan. Sial...meskipun Eric mengguncang-guncang bahu, menepuki pipi Ronald sepersekian kalinya, Ronald masih tak kunjung bangun. Aduh...jangan bilang Ronald sudah mati? Tak mungkinlah! Dadanya saja masih naik turun meskipun terlihat lambat-lambat. Eric jadi makin tambah khawatir. Dilihatnya luka-luka akibat pecahan kaca motor di tangan Ronald. Banyak sekali lukanya! Apalagi kacamata besar milik remaja playboy ini tinggal _frame_-nya saja. Kacanya telah pecah.

Sial...

Sial...

SIAL!

Dengan cepat Eric beringsut berdiri dan memandang preman-preman bajingan dihadapannya. Cukup sudah! Kesabarannya telah habis sampai di sini. Ia akan membuat babak belur preman-preman ini!

"Mempermainkan _piece usage_, dan membuat temanku seperti ini..." Ujarnya—lambat-lambat. Entah mengapa, mereka mulai merasakan hawa dingin. Hei! Padahal ini kan mau menjelang musim panas! Untung preman-preman itu masih mengenakan seragam musim dingin. Jadi efek dari hawa yang tiba-tiba menjadi rendah ini tak begitu berpengaruh. Tapi ini tetap saja aneh kan?

"Akan kubuat kalian patah tulang" Lanjut Eric dengan suara berat. Sorot matanya mengancam berbahaya. Wajahnya terlihat murka. Dan entah hanya perasaan saja, atau memang terdapat aura gelap yang dipancarkan oleh Eric? Apalagi sekarang Eric menyeringai seperti psikopat. Tanpa sadar, preman-preman itu mundur selangkah. Mata mereka membelalak tak percaya sekaligus terdapat rasa takut ketika melihat sorot mata Eric.

"Bersiap-siaplah..."

"HIIII!" Preman-preman itu merinding melihat Eric yang melangkahkan kakinya

Eric membelalak

Dirasakannya tangan seseorang yang mencengkram ujung seragamnya—erat. Perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat rasa khawatirnya sedikit menghilang

"Hentikan, Eric" Ucap Ronald sambil menghela napas. Lalu, ia berdiri tanpa bersusah payah sedikitpun. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk seragam dan celana bagian belakangnya—santai. Satu gerakan kemudian, ia menepuk bahu Eric yang masih melihatnya.

"Jangan disini" Ucapnya membuat preman-preman itu kebingungan. Kenapa Ronald baik-baik saja? Bukannya tabrakannya tadi sangat keras? Bahkan teman mereka yang menabraknya tadi kini masih tergolek lemah. Sedangkan yang ditrabrak malah terlihat sehat.

"Oi oi oi...tadi itu sakit tahu! Lihat tanganku! Motorku! Kalian harus membayarnya lho" Protes Ronald yang menurut Eric tak penting.

"Cih...kau pura-pura pingsan ya?" Tanya Eric—_sweetdrop_ dengan kelakuan temannya

"Jangan bicara begitu dong. Aku tadi hanya memulihkan diri" Balas Ronald nyengir

_Memulihkan diri?_

_Secepat itukah?!_

_Dua orang ini benar-benar aneh!_

Batin preman-preman itu tak percaya

"Cih..._mendokusei_" Eric menghela napasnya

"Te—teman-teman, se—serang mereka!" Seru salah satu preman itu—gagap. Teman-temannya pun menyahutinya dengan menerjang ke arah Eric dan Ronald bersama-sama. Biarlah mereka menyerang secara serentak. Biarlah dianggap main keroyok! Karena menurut mereka, lawan seperti Eric dan Ronald bisa dikalahkan dengan sistem seperti ini!

"Kau siap Ron?" Bisik Eric yang didengar oleh Ronald. Mereka melihat datar kepada gerombolan preman-preman yang berlari ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

"Ayo..." Balas Ronald—menyeringai

*.*

.

"Aduh! Sakit Black! Pelan sedikit dong..."

"Kecilkan suaramu Gold. Dan jangan bergerak! Berterima kasihlah karena aku mau mengobatimu" Protes Black yang tak kunjung selesai membalut tangan Gold dengan perban. Ini anak dari dulu kalau waktu diobati selalu banyak bergerak. Membuat Black kesal. Habis, diantara anggota geng mereka hanya Gold yang tak bisa diam ketika diobati.

"Uhh...pelan dikit napa"

"_Hai...owari desu_" Ucap Black yang telah selesai mengobati Gold.

"Nih...yogurt" Gray memberikan sekotak yogurt pada Gold. Lalu duduk di samping remaja manis ini. Sambil meneliti keadaan Gold, ia menyalakan televisi. "Untung memarmu tak parah" Ujarnya.

"Yah...benar juga ya..." Gold tertawa garing sembari menyeruput yogurtnya.

"Kelihatannya Play dan Cigar tak kemari ya?" Tanya Gold pada Gray yang sedang menonton tv

"Paling mereka mendapat tontonan" Sahut Black yang mulai duduk di sofa. Ia mulai mengganti _chanel_ tv di depannya dan langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Gray

"Tapi...mereka bawa topeng tidak ya?" Gold menerawang

"Entahlah...hei Black! Kesinikan _remote_nya!" Teriak Gray yang tak terlalu menanggapi Gold

"Tidak"

"Aku duluan yang menyalakannya!" Gray menerjang Black.

Dan aksi rebutan remote pun dimulai

*.*

.

BUAGH

"Eh?"

Ronald dan Eric membatu di tempat. Bukan karena mereka dipukuli. Bukan karena mereka memukul preman-preman itu. Namun...

"Maaf, kami terlambat" Ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan mereka. Ronald dan Eric makin cengo. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dan langsung menghajar preman-preman itu. Gadis di depannya mereka pun juga menghajar preman-preman itu dengan lihai. Kini, hanya satu pasang teman itu yang berdiam diri di tempat. Sembari melihat pertarungan di sekeliling mereka antara orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam sama dengan Ronald dan Eric melawan preman-preman itu.

"Jangan remehkan Keyoushi gakuen" Ucap gadis itu menendang perut salah satu preman. Membuat roknya terangkat ke atas dan memperlihatkan pahanya yang bohai. Dada besarnya yang naik turun ketika bergerak dengan cepat. Rambutnya menari sesuai irama gerakannya. Ronald sampai hampir ngiler melihatnya. Ah...seharusnya celana dalamnya kelihatan kan? Batin Ronald—edan.

Selang waktu beberapa menit, preman-preman itu telah terkapar di aspal. Gadis dan orang-orang itu telah selesai menghajar preman-preman bajingan itu. Membuat Ronald sadar akan lamunannya yang mesum.

"Wow...terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan kami. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa ya?" Tanya Eric sambil tertawa renyah.

"Kami adalah OSIS. Dan telah menjadi tugas kami untuk melindungi murid-murid Keyoshi gakuen" Balas satu-satunya gadis ini disertai anggukan dari anak buah yang berada di belakangnya. Eric hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Ah...dalam hati ia bersyukur. Untung rokoknya sudah ia buang dari tadi.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kemungkinan polisi akan datang sebentar lagi. Kami akan mengobati luka kalian" Ujar gadis berambut perak itu sambil melangkah dahulu ke arah sekolah. Diikuti dengan anak buahnya.

Ternyata, ia juga tak mau berurusan dengan polisi

*.*

.

"Hmm...begitu ya. Mungkin, hari ini Joker Chess tak beraksi jadi kalian yang berpatroli keliling tak menemukannya. Tapi, kerja bagus Hannah. Timmu suudah menolong murid kita dalam bahaya. Itulah prioritas OSIS kita" Ucap seseorang sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, kaicho_" Ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk sopan

"Bagaimana dengan tim Alan?"

"Ah...mereka juga tak menemukan Joker Chess. Dan mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" Jawab Hannah dengan muka datar

"Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar"

Hannah mengikuti instruksi _kaicho_-nya. Namun, sebelum membuka pintu, langkahnya terhentikan oleh suara berat pemimpinnya.

"Panggilkan dua orang itu kemari"

Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, Hannah keluar dari ruang ini dan menemui kedua remaja yang kini berada di UKS. Langkah sepatunya menggema di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Yah...jam pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan sejak tadi sih. Makanya hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih di sekolah karena mungkin ada keperluan ekstrakulikuler.

.

"Ah...terima kasih atas pengobatannya. Kami mau pamit pulang dulu" Ucap Ronald yang beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti Eric

"Benar kalian sudah tak apa-apa?" Tanya laki-laki yang baru saja mengobatinya. Masalahnya kalau ia tak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, bisa tercoreng nama seksi kesehatan OSIS.

"Ya" Jawab Ronald semangat

"Tunggu. Kalian berdua ikut aku dulu"

Suara feminim dari pintu UKS membuat Ronald dan Eric menoleh heran. Yah...karena tadi sudah ditolong, biarkan saja gadis ini mengajaknya ke suatu tempat kan. Sudahlah, menurut saja kepada dewi penolong ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi, tiba-tiba kalian dihadang oleh preman itu?" Tanya sang _kaicho_ tanpa basa-basi setelah Ronald dan Eric memasuki ruang OSIS

"Iya" Jawab Ronald dan Eric serempak

"Kalian tak melihat Joker Chess di sekitar lingkungan itu?"

"Tidak. Malahan kita dihajar seperti ini karena mereka mencurigaiku sebagai anggota Joker Chess"

"Lalu?"

"Meskipun kami mengaku kalau kami bukan anggota geng itu, mereka tetap tak mempercayainya dan mulai menyerang kami untuk mengetes"

"Begitu ...apakah benar kalian tak melihat Joker Chess di sekitar situ?"

_Oi_ _oi oi...ini interogasi ya?_

Batin Ronald dan Eric bersamaan

"Iya! Bener! Sumpah! Suer dah!" Eric mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk tanda piece

"Tapi kalian berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa anggota preman itu kan?"

"Ya...kami kan ikut klub judo" Balas Ronald—sengak

...

...

...

Hening

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang" Ucap _kaicho_ itu mempersilahkan Ronald dan Eric pulang. Dari tadi kek! Tunggu! Tapi kok kesannya mengusir mereka berdua dari ruangan ini ya? Dasar bangsat! Eric dan Ronald jadi geregetan sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hah...sial. Motorku jadi seperti ini. Aku harus bilang apa sama sama ortuku!" Ronald ingin mengumpat. Memang benar. Pertarungan menggunakan motor seperti tadi memang tak cocok untuknya. Karena ia resah kalau motornya lecet ataupun rusak. Ia jadi ingin membunuh preman yang menabraknya tadi! Untung saja motornya masih bisa dijalankan, meskipun kaca lampunya pecah sih.

"Sudahlah. Nih ambil" Eric melemparkan suatu barang ke arah Ronald. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa sih melihat ekspresi Ronald saat melihat keadaan motor mahalnya.

"Apa ini?" Spontan Ronald bertanya. Dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar seketika.

"Aku mengambil dompet salah satu preman tadi sebelum kembali ke sekolah" Jelas Eric pada temannya

"Sip! Pintar banget Eric! Kalau gini, aku kan nggak usah motong uang sakuku buat servis motor hehee" Ronald nyengir bahagia. Sedangkan Eric mulai meng-gas motornya—hendak pulang.

"Ayo" Ajaknya

"Okeh!"

Ronald dan Eric pun menjalankan motornya—keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. Mereka harus cepat sampai di rumah. Bisa-bisa rekan mereka khawatir lagi. Di gerbang ada orang? Eric pun menghentikan motornya ketika melihat orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam sekolah. Mungkin OSIS. Pikir Eric tak peduli.

Namun

Matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya

.

.

.

Alan

Bocah berambut coklat kehitaman itulah yang ternyata juga berada di gerombolan OSIS yang baru memasuki gerbang. Dengan posisi terdepan pula. Mungkin itu anak buahnya yang juga baru saja berpatroli seperti tim Hannah tadi. Yah...posisi Alan di OSIS memang tinggi sih. Eric mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang itu—terutama Alan. Namun, entah perasaannya saja atau memang Alan tadi sempat melirik ke arahnya yang akan keluar gerbang? Entahlah...mungkin cuma perasaan Eric saja. Mana mungkin Alan memperdulikannya?

Ya...mana mungkin

Semuanya memang telah berubah

Buru-buru Eric mengg-gas motornya—kencang. Setelah gerombolan OSIS itu memasuki halaman sekolah. Ronald yang merasa ditinggal pun mulai mengejar Eric.

*.*

.

.

"Cih...sial. Tadi memang benar-benar nasib sial kita"

"Ya...tak memakai topeng, harus menahan kekuatan pula"

"Sudahlah...kalian ini tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba jadi cerewet" Gold mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya melempar dua kaleng soda untuk Cigar dan Play yang baru saja merebahkan diri mereka di sofa.

"Apa?" Black bertanya

"Jangan bilang kalian tadi, sempat mengancam identitas Joker Chess?" Sahut Gray dengan nada sengak

"Tidak tidak tidak. Itu tadi hampir"Jawab Play mulai kalut. Aduh...tadi dia hampir kelepasan bicara

"AW!" Seru Play dan Cigar kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Black menjitak kepala mereka. Sejak kapan Black berpindah tempat?

"Sumpah, yakin kok" Play mengaduh kesakitan. Gold memandangnya miris. Tadi dia juga hampir terkena pukulan itu. Hampir!

"Kami masih ingat keadaan. Tak mungkin kan kita memakai topeng setelah dihadang. Dan waktu itu banyak warga pula" Bela Cigar

"Meskipun akhirnya kami marah sih...Apalagi motorku rusak" Lanjut Play pelan namun bisa didengar oleh Black

"Lalu setelah kalian marah kalian mengeluarkan kekuatan kalian yang sebenarnya gitu?" Gray melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Hari ini, ketiga temannya hampir membuat identitas geng mereka ketahuan! Ampun deh, kenapa hanya Black dan dirinya saja yang waras di sini?!

"Kubilang hampir!" Play mulai ngotot

"Hampir gimana?" Seru Gray dan Black bersamaan sambil terus mencoba memojokkan Play dan Cigar

"OSIS datang!" Balas Play dan Cigar serempak. Tak mau kalah dengan Black dan Gray

"Sebelum kami sempat membuat preman-preman itu patah tulang, OSIS sudah datang dan menghajar preman-preman itu. Yah...terpaksa kami diam deh. Dan tak jadi mengamuk habis-habisan" Jelas Play mulai merinding jika Black akan memukulnya lagi. Hei! Jitakan dari Black benar-benar sakit lho! Entah ia menggunakan cakra atau nen ataupun memakai zanpakutou agar rasa sakit dari jitakannya sangat terasa. Woi! Author salah fandom!

"Dasar dodol!" Gray menghela napas—kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kedua remaja yang baru datang di rumahnya ini

...

...

...

"Dan kami mendapat info baru" Ucap Cigar

"OSIS mulai berpatroli sepulang sekolah. Dan mencoba memergoki kita sewaktu kita beraksi" sahut Play membuat ketiga teman se-gengnya memincingkan mata mereka.

"Siapa takut?" Kata Grat santai

"Rupanya bendera perang telah dikibarkan dari pihak OSIS ya?" Kali ini Black menyeringai tanpa sebab yang jelas

"Wah...jadi semakin menarik ya" Gold bertepuk tangan.

"Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah..."

"Kita..."

"HANCURKAN MEREKA!" Anak-anak SMA itu berteriak lantang.

Ya...pertarungan memang akan dimulai

_つづく_

_**Bersambung**_

.

.

.

Sudah tahu dua diantara lima Joker Chess kan?

_Apakah readers bisa nebak ketiga orang lainnya dari geng nakal itu?_

Mengenai _Piece usage_ itu murni buatan saya sendiri. Jadi readers jangan menganggapnya nyata ya *ditabok*

Baiklah silahkan tinggalkan review untuk fic ini

Dan

_**Please no silent readers!**_

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
